Connections
by CursedLyfe
Summary: CSI Miami, CSI New York, and Without a Trace mix. The three groups are brought together by a muder of a NYPD officer.


Information:

Without a Trace, CSI MIAMI, and CSI NY crossover

Jack and Sam Pairing

Mac and Stella Pairing

Danny and Aiden Pairing

Horatio and Calleigh Pairing

Danny and Calleigh Pairing

Some Mac and Sam Pairing

(Note: Most of the characters will go with their respectable partners so don't worry! Just a little different pairing!)

Everything is connected, which means that one case will bring three different groups of people together.

Probably rated R

-for violence, sensuality, language, tense situations

Other information:

This story contains lots of action, violence, peril, romance, angst, and close calls for amost all the characters.

I'm not a intelligent person when it comes to medical terms, forensic science, and stuff like that so bear with me.

There's a hell of a lot of shooting, blood, fear, sorrow, the works. I basically love putting people in danger and deciding their fate so... yes i'm weird

Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue.

* * *

RING, RING! He woke up from a restless sleep only to hear his cell phone ringing. Groggily looking around, the alarm clock read 4:15. 'Damn! Who would be calling this early?' 

"Horatio Caine."

"Hi, Horatio did I wake you?" the voice on the other line was smooth and sweet. It was Calleigh. His lovely'bullet girl'. Horatio had a crush on her for some time but never acted on it. He treasured every moment talking to her whether it'd be on a case or about life ingeneral. Her voicemade his heart skip a beat.

"Nah, I wasn't really sleeping."He feinged sleepiness. Making himself look weak in front of his team was unacceptable. Everyone looked up to him as the 'boss' but it ran deeper than that.

"Sorry, but a case came in. We got a DB to process on the beach. Be there in 10?"

"Yea, be there in 10."

Horatio hung up. Rising from bed, his head pounded. He couldn't remember the last time he actually slept well. Actually, he did. Ever since his mother had died, he was off track. Even after 40 years that same sick, sad, lonely, helpless, and tight feeling never went away. Ray's death didn't help that either. His younger brother had died in the line of duty, dealing with drugs. People said that Ray was a dirty cop but no matter what people said, Horatio never lost his respect and love for his brother. He sat back down deep in his thoughts.

Another ring from the cell phone jerked him out of his thoughts. He hastily opened the phone and spoke in a suprised voice, "Horatio."

"Horatio, it's Mac Taylor from the crimelab in New York. I hope I haven't woken you up."Mac Taylor? Oh yes, the leader of the New York crimelab. They'd run into each other on more than one occasion. Horatio had originally been from the NYPD but was taken out of the line of duty by a serious wound caused by a serial killer. He ended up taking up the crime scene investigation job in Miami. A few years later, he had another serial killer who flew to New York trying to get away but being the dedicated policeman as he was, he went after him. With Mac's help, Horatio caught the bastard and got him life in prison.

The second time their paths met was for the same serial killer that caused Horatio to come down to Miami. Hestruck again and took his hostage to New York. It ended up in Mac wasting a lot of moneyflying down to Miami when they figured out that he fled to New York. It was all very confusing and the case had been a hard one.

"Oh yes, I remember. No, no I was just getting up for a call anyway. What can I do for you?" Something about the tone of Mac's voice gave Horatio a bad feeling.

"Well, an officer from the NYPD has gone missing and last we heard he was down in Miami out on a business call. We got the Missing Persons Department on this case but some evidence has turned up that has led all of us to work together. Last we checked at his residence, we think he was kidnapped and some foul play has been involved. Have you heard anything like that down there?"

"No, actually, the call I took just now was on a DB at the beach, but I can help do a search for that person. What did you say his name was?" Horatio had that bad feeling already. What a coincidence that Mac would call right after there was a DB call. Maybe this case would be short. Maybe, maybe not. Maybe, he had nothing to do with the case at all. He hoped they were that lucky.

"I didn't. His name is Jake Rowl of the NYPD. Actually, he is a high ranking officer who's been with the NYPD for 10 years. He's middle-aged and isn't married. I don't really know him personally but I know that he's pretty skilled and does his job good."

"No that's ok. Thank you for that information. I will see what I can do. Uh... I'll call if anything comes up alright?"

"Thanks a lot Horatio. You can call me on this number or the lab." After Horatio took down the number, they hung up.

Horatio got out of bed and stretched his stiff body and then went into the bathroom to get ready. Strange things were happening indeed.

The beach was filled with people from the police station as well as his own crew from the crime lab. Sighing heavily, he got out of his car to check out the scene.

"Hey H. How was your night? Eric Delko asked. He was the famous CSI that could dive deep in the ocean to look for evidence. No other could match his talent in that.

"My night was fine thank you." Afreaking lie. He would never honestly tell the team about how he felt because it would bring down their moral. His team was thebest inMiami and he couldn't afford tohave them worry about him all the time."How was your date?"

Delko was a guy who had this reputation of going out with pretty girls but the relationshipsdidn't last for long. It seemed as though when he didn't have work, no matter how hard he worked, he went out with a girl after a case was finished. Sometimes after a rocky relationship, he would be in a surly mood afterwards. Actually, Horatio and the gang would find it pretty comical.

"Ah, H we broke up because she got back together with her ex- boyfriend. That guy's a real jerk though so I think she'll be breaking up with him again." Delko made an expression that Horatio couldn't help but smile at. Always optomistic.

"Where's Calleigh?" Horatio had yet to have seen the beautiful blond CSI.

"She took the bullets to the lab and is processing them."

"Horatio, come take a look at this." Alex Woods of the Medical Examiners was kneeling near a woman's body. Nodding to Delko, Horatio walked over to the ME who was crouched down near the DB.

"Alex, what do you have?"

"Well, this guy's been dead for over 12 hours now. I found an ID in his back pocket. Name's Jake Rowl and I found a police badge on him. Looks like he's from the NYPD." Horatio's eyes flashed upon hearing his name. "Hmm, what would n NYPD be doing all the way out here?"

"I got a phone call from Mac Taylor whos in the NY Crimelab and he said that a police officer was missing. Well, it looks like we've found him." He frowned. "What's the cause of death?"

"Three shots to the chest and there are defense wounds on the arms and hands. I'll know more when I get back but I'll tell you, this guy didn't go down without a fight."

"Alright thank you. Eric will process the scene and I'm going back to the lab so I can contact Detective Taylor. I'll see you later." He went back to the Hummer and began dialing his cell phone. This case seemed to get more and more strange by the minute.

* * *

Ok. Here's the deal. I know I published this a long time ago but haven't done any updates. I know. I'm trying to write some more chapters and ideas are escaping me. What I need are some ideas. Stories like these are hard to make so I would really appreciate some help. I'll try to write some more. I've only accomplished a paragraph consisting of 10 sentences. 


End file.
